Eona: Dragoneye Remembered
by Lulucaa
Summary: "Eona," said a whispery voice "your troubles are not yet over. There shall be a time when the "foreign devils" will try to conquer the Celestial Empire do not let it happen."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Balance has been restored to the heavens and earth but we have work ahead of us to restore order to the empire" (Kygo)_

As true as those words were, balance had not been fully restored, and certainly not to me.

...

I woke up during the night feeling like half of me had been ripped away. My dragon was gone. Forever. No connection. No more of her glorious power.

I got out of the tent I shared with Vida. It was still dark. I walked over to a nearby tree and sat down on the log that had been rolled underneath it.

"Eona?" The voice made me jump.

Kygo.

"Your Majesty."

I rose from my position on the log and started to lower myself into a bow, but the light touch of his hand on my arm drew me out of it.

"Lady Eona," he said with a touch of humour, "We are not even at court."

I dipped my head in a small bow of acknowledgement.

"Better that I start practising now. _Your Majesty_." I said matching the humour in his voice.

Kygo smiled and took my hand. "Come, sit with me"

He sat on the log motioning me to sit beside him, drawing me closer until our thighs touched. The concern in his voice overwhelmed my lingering unease and eased my grief.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, but he wasn't fooled.

"I feel like there is a hole in me," I said. "I feel so… powerless, now that my dragon is gone from me. Like I'm…_'nothing anymore_.'"

Kygo winced as I paraphrased Ido's words.

"Eona," he said with regal authority "you shall never be _nothing_. You are my _Naiso_, you are the most powerful woman in the Empire.

I shook my head.

Kygo drew me closer.

I leaned into him.

My mind started to wonder. What if I chose to hold the power with Ido? What if the Mirror Dragon had not healed Kygo? I shivered, those were not things I liked to think about, but I could not help it. At the moment all I could think about was…Sethon and Ido. Sethon plunging the tip of Kinra's sword into Kygo's throat. Killing him for the pearl. The String of Pearls, Ido's betrayal, his death. He did not deserve my pity, my grief, yet a part of me still mourned his death.

Then I fell into the Shadow World.

* * *

><p>Just as clarification, this is not an epilogue to "Eona: The Last Dragoneye" it is a separate story.<p>

I appreciate reviews and critiques so R&R

I don't own the characters- I'm trying to portray them as similar to the books as possible but I'm no Alison Goodman so I'd appreciate if you could add suggestions to the reviews.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Eona," said a whispery voice "your troubles are not yet over. There shall be a time when the "foreign devils" will try to conquer the Celestial Empire, do not let it happen."_

…

I awoke with a start to discover that I was still leaning on Kygo, instinctively I pulled away.

"Eona, are you all right?" said a voice close to my ear.

It was Kygo.

"Yes." I lied, "May I withdraw your Majesty?"

Kygo nodded and I backed away.

…

By the time I returned to my tent area the sun had risen, I could see the eastern plains better, I could also see the blood covered battlefield better. There were bodies scattered everywhere and men trying to retrieve their own. The sudden memory of Yuso's betrayal intruded my mind.

Traitor!

But I could understand why he did it.

Love.

Such an exploitable weakness Sethon had called it. Yet it was what I kept on living for. The feeling of being wanted was like another backbone, sustaining me, holding me upright. My mother, Rilla, Chart, Dela, Kygo- all those who I cared for.

Once I got to my tent I found that Lady Dela-who was clothed in a white mourning gown- and Vida were looking for me.

It was Dela who spotted me first.

"Eona, what is wrong? You are pale." She inquired

"Nothing," I lied.

Vida glared at me.

"Something is wrong,"-she stated bluntly-"I know that face."

I waved off their concern and retreated into the tent I shared with Vida.

…

"_Eona, "your troubles are not yet over. There shall be a time when the "foreign devils" will try to conquer the Celestial Empire do not let it happen._

All through break-fast all I could think about was my odd dream.

It was disturbing

I mulled over what I understood.

"_Your troubles are yet not over."_-I understood _that_, my troubles were never over.

"_There shall be a time when the foreign devils"_- the barbarians that are let into the Land

"_Will try to conquer the Celestial Empire"_- will try to capture the Land

"_Do not let it happen"_- how was I supposed do that!? I was hardly able to stop Sethon _and _Ido. How shall I ever be able to stop all the foreign devils? This time I didn't even have dragon power.

…

To take my mind off the dream I decided I would do some sparing.

I tied Kinra's swords to my back, their familiar weight giving me comfort- but not enough- and walked over to a clearing.

…

Unsheathing my swords-twin curved blades glinting threateningly in the sun- I felt the familiar cold of the metal kiss my skin, familiar yet different, it had lost the equally familiar surge of Kinra's anger. I brought both swords up to a starting position and twirled them into the attacking move of the Goat Dragon Second hacking at an invisible target, then I switched to the Monkey dragon Third aiming a series of quick cuts at the neck of an invisible enemy. For almost two full bells I practised endlessly, only stopping to thrice to take sips of water. By the second bell I had exhausted my energy and sat down under the shade of a great tree.

"Daughter,"

I turned towards the voice.

"Mother," I rose and bowed.

She smiled.

"Daughter," she chided gently, but her face was wary. "I am of lower rank than you."

"But you are still my mother," I said with an answering smile, "What do you what to talk about?"

"You are very quick Eona." My mother sighed "Yes I do want to talk to you."

She glanced at me and I nodded, curious.

"You seem very tired these days," -she paused as if deciding whether or not to actually tell me what she had planned to say. Then as if deciding not to looked at me and asked-"Are you sure being _Naiso_ is for the best? It is a very short-lived position."

"You need not worry about my health, Mother."-I smiled trying to lessen her concern-"And as for being _Naiso_…" I trailed off lost in my own thoughts.

_Naiso_ was usually a very short-lived position,

I felt a light touch on my arm.

"Daughter?" asked a concerned voice.

I summoned a mask of ease, "I shall be fine, truly."

She patted my hand, "His Majesty says that tomorrow we shall start heading back towards the Palace. You should rest."

Then she left with a bow.

…

"Rilla,"-I asked once I had found her-"Will you help me with my hair for tonight's dinner?"

Rilla smiled wryly, "You do not normally ask."

I shrugged.

…

I watched in the mirror as Rilla pinned my hair into three graceful coils at the crown of my head with a fall of silver flowers. I looked different from when I had masqueraded as a boy. Then I was unsure, wary and weak, but now I was strong- well, almost. I was no longer a cripple. Yet I still felt unsure of myself, wary of what the future might hold.

"Done!"-Declared Rilla after pinning the last flower in place-"Turn." she added

Obediently, I turned making my blue and green dress swirl. Rilla nodded with satisfaction and handed me my pouch that held the death plaques. I tied it to my sash.

…

Dinner was a celebration of the triumph against Sethon-and a farewell meal. I made my way to the raised dais at Kygo's left. I bow to him and sat down at his left.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Said Kygo as I sat down

I felt the heat rise to my face, "Thank you."

Conversation was impossible throughout the meal there was dancing and very up-beat music, laughter and an endless string of tribal leaders trying to claim Kygo's attention.

In a rare moment of calm Kygo leaned over, his hand finding mine under the low table, and pressed something cool into my palm. I opened my hand to see what it was.

A pendant. Hanging from a length of red silk was an elegant dragon clutching a ruby the size of a marble in its claws.

"It was my mother's," explained Kygo with a wistful smile. "She gave it to me just before the ghost watch… for protection."

Knowing it was precious to him, I tried to give it back. "You should keep it."

Kygo shook his head and said, "No, it's yours now."

I searched his face.

"It means a lot to you." I said.

He closed my fingers around the pendant.

"Keep it." He said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Kygo gave me a puzzled look.

"Eona- he started to say something, but was cut off by a loud string of laughter coming from somewhere along the rows of tables.

My hand tightened around the pendant.

Tonight I would tell Dela and Vida about my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we walked back to our tents I thought about what I was going to say to Lady Dela and Vida. I really did not want to bother them but I just could not keep it too myself any longer. My hand tightened involuntarily around the pendant, the edges digging into my skin. I opened my palm and contemplated what to do with it.

I put it in the pouch that held the death plaques.

…

When I returned to my tent I found Lady Dela and Vida waiting there for me.

Vida was looking very cross and gave me glare

I sighed.

"Eona what is wrong?" Dela asked with an exasperated air, "You look awfully tired, you are pale and you look troubled. What is going on?"

I sighed again.

"Well…" she prompted.

"I had a dream," I said, choosing my words carefully "a… a voice told me that the foreign devils will try to conquer the Empire."

Vida burst out laughing.

"You had a dream with a voice informing you that the 'foreign devils' will conquer the Celestial Empire?" she said between giggles.

I glared at her.

"That is not good news," Dela sighed, rubbing her temples "first Sethon now this."

With that, the contraire swept out of the room.

"Did the _voice_ tell you anything _else_?" asked Vida, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not exactly," I said a little stung by the sarcasm. "What are dreams supposed to tell you?"

Vida sighed, "Sorry, I'm really tired. Everything is in chaos."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rilla come in.

"Eona," she said, "it is getting late. Get some rest. We shall be departing first thing early tomorrow." Then seeing me tug at the bindings of my hair added, "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you."

…

I had awoken the next morning by Vida shaking me.

"Eona," she chided sharply, "Time to go."

I suppressed a yawn, "Already?"

"Yes."

I suppressed another yawn then got up. Walking to the small table on the other side of the tent I retrieved my pouch that held the death plaques, and now, Kygo's pendant. I took out the pendant and stared at the graceful dragon. I knew this dragon. It looked exactly like… my dragon. Bitterness descended on me at the thought of her. I sighed and started to brush my hair with a comb I found at the corner of the table.

Someone knocked at the door

"Come in." I said.

It was Dela.

"Eona," she said with a bit of an edge, "it is time to go. Are you ready?"

I hurriedly put the pendant back into my pouch but the contraire had already caught sight of it.

"Where did you get that?" she inquired sharply.

"Kygo gave it to me." I said hesitantly, "He told me it was his mother's."

"And so it is." Then she added, "Since it is yours now you probably should know what Lady Jila told me about it."

Dela was about to say more when a voice from outside shouted, "Eona! Lady Dela! It is time to depart."

"Coming!" I hollered.

I hurriedly collected the rest of my belongings and made my way outside

"Eona," Dela called after me keep the pendant safe!"

…

It was a nice day. Clear skies. The Eastern Plains was abundant once more with the return of the mirror dragon, lush grasses and the limbs of trees once more heavy with fruit. There was a cluster of well-wishers crowding the plains. The Heavenly Master was waiting by Ju-long, talking to a group of men. Sethon's men-or what was left of them rather. They were given two choices: to serve as an eunuch or live as an outcast.

The crowd parted when they saw me and I made my way to where Kygo stood. The group of men bowed to me- most of them looking quite unhappy about it. I nodded to them, releasing them from their bows, and then bowed to Kygo and took my place at his left.

"Lovely morning, your Majesty." I stated as if to make small talk.

"Indeed." Came the murmured reply.

Then I remembered my bargain with Yuso and asked Kygo, " Is there a solider among the remains of Sethon's men named Maylon?"

Kygo looked at me suspiciously, "Why do you ask?"

"I made a bargain with Yuso."

Kygo looked bewildered.

"What bargain?" asked a hesitant voice from amidst the group of Sethon's men.

There was a hushed silence from the crowd before us. Then the crowd parted to reveal the person who had spoken.

…

The boy was tall, almost as tall as Kygo, he was lean, had features not unlike his father and tanned skin that spoke of many hours in the sun, by my reckoning he was not past seventeen. His expression was a different story; it was same the expression Kygo often wore when he looked at reports- wary, tired of having to take on so much in such a short period of time.

"What is your named?" I asked the tall stranger although I already knew the answer.

"M-maylon, my lady" He stammered obviously afraid of being berated for his unguarded question.

I nodded and then frowned as I realized Kygo did not know of the bargain.

"Eona, what bargain?" asked the Heavenly Master, this time his voice tinged with annoyance.

"Yuso traded his life in return for his son's safety." I responded nodding at Mayerlon.

"I see…?"

…

We departed after lots of farewells form the people of the eastern plains. This time I rode alongside Kygo along the way to Master Tozay's boat I contemplated what Lady Dela might tell me about the pendant but nothing seemed to fit.

"Eona," Asked Kygo, riding beside me on Ju-Long. "Why aren't you wearing the pendant?"

"Hmmmm…" I said distractedly. "I put it in my pouch for safekeeping. Did you want me to wear it?" I asked as we were drawing closer to the boat.

"No," He said as we dismounted, then seeing the perplexed look on my face added, "Eona I am only teasing."

I smiled.

Sliding of the side of my borrowed horse I drew the pendant from my pouch and stared at the exact form of my dragon cast into metal coiled around the ruby before tying the silk at the back of my neck.

I patted my horse one last time then mounted the rocking boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke with a gasp, hair damp with sweat. I lay in my bunk for a while, chest heaving as I breathed hard, reminding myself that it was only a dream. It was the same nightmare, gray skies, blood covered fields, warring men. I tossed and turned restlessly trying in vain to fall back to sleep. Giving up with a frustrated grunt I hauled myself off the bed. I stood there adjusting to the sway of the boat before slipping on a clean tunic and pulling on my trousers. I then made my way unsteadily and slowly along the dark, narrow passageway of the rolling junk in search of fresh air.

My breath caught as I felt the sharp sting of cold sea air. I stood at the bow of the boat for what seemed like an eternity, staring out into the darkness of the night.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I made out the forms of the two benches to one side of the boat close to the railing. Cautiously, I made my way to them, taking tentative steps, careful not to fall from the swaying of the boat. Sitting down on one I leaned back on the side of the boat, then, comforted by the presence of a solid object behind me and the chilly night air, I drifted to sleep, too tired to stay awake.

…

I woke again just as the sun started to rise, brightening the horizon with shades of blue, purple, orange, pink and wisps of white clouds. It was stunning.

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind me I swiveled around.

A tall figure was pacing, his back was towards me. The person seemed familiar; in his smooth, wide, confident stride he resembled Yuso. For a terrible moment I thought it _was_ Yuso. Yuso's spirit who refused to pass on into the Garden of the Gods-or hell to repent his traitorous deeds- had come back to haunt me. But it was Maylon.

"Maylon!?..." he turned towards me with a tentative smile on his face "Whatever are _you_ doing here? Should-you not be asleep?"

Creases adorned his broad forehead in confusion at my question; he dipped into a swift duty bow "I was sent out to patrol the deck, my Lady." Sketching another quick bow he turned to leave.

My eyes followed his retreat, he was akin to his father in many ways; lean muscle structure, wide forehead, the manner with which he walked and held himself, always at the ready, but there was something different, his features were more kind always ready to offer a smile, something about him more… mild. A part of me hoped he was not like his father and wouldn't betray for the sake of family, would be more rational and not let his feelings or relations get into the way of his duty. The other part of me hoped he was a reincarnation on of Yuso but I felt my anger rise at that part of me-I _hate_ Yuso with all of my being.

I sighed, feeling empty and turned my head skyward searching for her. She was flying by the sun, towards the east, as if patrolling. Soaring, majestic and fierce with her silk like red wings stretched out, I smiled, feeling a wave of tenderness, at her energy and happiness, finally free, unbound by someone else's will or desires.

Turning my attention to the sunrise again, watching the sky brighten into a clear blue I feel a sense of relief.

"Eona," I whisper to my dragon and watched as she turned her great crimson head at me. As our eyes meet I felt the endless and timeless wisdom flow from them in song, I see events from the battle, as the men cried out with courage to fight and I felt the love and forgiveness that Ryko felt before his death.

Feeling the last part something in me opened up, bloomed, no longer confined. A bittersweet sob choked in my throat. A sense of release enveloped me at the thought of Ryko's exoneration. Facing the sun with a gentle smile I allowed its warmth to seep through me. No matter what come to pass the sun shall always rise the next day, time stops for no one.

"Lady Eona!" called someone from behind me-I clenched my teeth and did not turn to face the intruder. "His Majesty requests you to attend at the meeting with General Tozay at once!"

I nod, dismissing the man from my presence.

…

"No!" I yell, bringing my fist down onto the lacquered cherry-wood table in Tozay's dimly lit meeting room. I spat out my next words, "There is absolutely no likelihood of keeping His Majesty in the palace while the construction workers are rebuilding it! The security is not enough to keep him safe, it would be effortless for someone to sneak in veiled as a construction worker" We were discussing strategies on how best to approach the current situation with the palace. I was still on edge from _the dream_ warning me about the foreign devil and was afraid that they would pose a threat while the palace was being rebuilt.

"Very well my Lady, what would _you_ propose?" General Tozay shot back with mild venom.

I mulled over it, keeping my eye on Kygo the whole time-considering his look of exasperation and indifference at our spat. Slowly, I said, "Stay at my master's estate, I guarantee that it shall be able to lodge all us."

"How can you be sure that there are enough servants and that they have not run away in terror when Sethon had ordered it to be searched? He most likely will have. What if it had been burned to the ground? At least we know that the palace is still standing." Tozay's voice had gone frosty with annoyance.

I glared at him, saying through gritted teeth, "This is not the time to consider one's comfort, safety must come first. And I _doubt_ Sethon had burned the estate to ashes, what good would it have done him?"

"Send someone to check," cut in Kygo sharply "This is a pointless banter."

I nodded, "I shall go ahead to make preparations. As for the rest of the matter, I have already thought about it, we shall send news-walkers across the land bringing a specific speech of your triumph while you, your Majesty, will ride through the city."

Tozay scowled and opened his mouth to speak.

Cutting in front of him I said, "Master Tozay, could you make arrangements for some of the men, Rilla, Chart, my mother and I to depart as soon as possible?" trying to make it clear that I wished to have some time alone with Kygo.

Tozay frowned but turned to the door without further acknowledgement.

I sat facing the emperor and studied his worn-yet still heart-wrenchingly harmonious face. There were shadows under his eyes, new lines on his forehead and a slight stubble appearing.

As if sensing my concern he looked up from the scroll he was reading.

Our eyes met.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to his side of the table,"You should get more sleep, try not to worry over-much." I offered him a concerned look.

He gave a fatigued smile before standing up, cupping the side of my face drawing me closer to him, "You seem to have more life in you now, what was the matter?"

I averted my gaze and answered with a soft, self-conscious smile, "It was nothing…"

I reached up and drew my thumb across his forehead as though I was erasing the creases there. Kygo captured my hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on my palm his dark eyes never leaving mine. Dropping my hand he cupped the nape of my neck and bought me hesitantly towards him. I wound my arms around his neck, stood on my toes and tilted my head. Our lips met softly and something echoed though my being, something deep and familiar, a desire for more. We broke apart, our breathing ragged. Touching foreheads, I closed my eyes and slipped my hand beneath his tunic feeling the heat of his body, trailing across the obvious muscle of his stomach and flat of his chest. I paused over his heart, feeling the quickening pace as the heat rose. Kygo pulled me to him, more urgently now, eluding him, I place a teasing kiss in the hollow of his throat. Kygo growled in frustration. I smiled mischievously before giving him another kiss on the corner of his mouth teasing him further.

Standing on my toes again I whispered in his ear, "Later. You. Me. Sparring."

"You know I'll win." He grinned

I cocked an eyebrow, "Don't be too sure."

* * *

><p>Thank God! I have finally finished!<p>

I am soooo sorry for not updating in over a year, i was trying to figure out how to approach my story line. Now that I have figured it out somewhat, this can move along a bit faster.

As always, I ask for suggestions, comments, what you like and dislike about my story, anything that would help me become a better writer.

(P.S. If you find grammar or spelling faults please let me know.)

Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I twirled my staff, a wicked smile playing on my lips, and lined up for the kill. The sun was in my opponent's eyes blinding him-I had manoeuvred him uniquely for this moment. He could overpower me in a second-he was stronger more experienced and had better training. But I still had my wits about me and wasn't planning on loosing.

I waited, simultaneously watching his dark eyes and the muscles of his bare chest.

He tensed. I made my move.

…

I rode on a dappled gray horse the need to fidget was a constant itch-it is a strange feeling-coming back to the place after so long. A few weeks ago when Vida and I had come as slave girls, the market was bustling yet had an underlying tension, now, it was lively and relaxed. As we approached my master's estate, _my_ estate, I sat up taller with anticipation. As I had predicted, the estate was still standing, the only noticeable destruction was a portion of the fence that had been reduced to rubble. The stone lions that kept watch at the gates stood tall and proud, they looked no different. I thought back to when I had just received my inheritance I had the same feeling-restless anticipation and a nervousness that was hard to explain.

"Open the gates for Lady Eona, imperial _naiso_!" one of the men shouted.

The hinges creaked as the great tarnished iron gates slowly swung open. I let out the breath that I had been holding. A thin woman with dark circles under her eyes walked out, I assumed she was one of the house servants. As our eyes met my eyes widened and I bit back a gasp. Irsa. She looked so different, worn out and gaunt and there was something I couldn't quite place.

Dismounting my horse and disciplining my thoughts, I handed the reins over to one of the men standing nearby and instructed another to help Rilla, Chart and my mother out of the carriage. Then I took a deep breath and walked up to Irsa, she bowed with haste, her surprise showing. I was not as tall as she was yet it was she who looked afraid. "Ready the rooms and garden report to me on anything you will need."

"My lady," she paused unsure, or perhaps afraid of feeling my wrath "a few months ago soldiers came to… inspect the house, all the furnishings are damaged."

Grimly I nodded. "Prepare what you can, and send someone out to replace whatever needed." As she tuned to leave another thought struck me and said "Wait, I shall go to the carpenter myself."

…

Tables, chairs, shelves and beds. I needed to find several carpenters to ready them by the time Kygo arrived in twelve days. There was also a need to find someone who could fix the iron fence and a formal teacher for Chart. Walking out into the cobblestoned road the pungent smells of nutmeg, black pepper, cinnamon, ginger and herbs filled my nostrils with each breath, all the colours in the makeshift canvas stalls pulling my attention in hundreds of different directions. I had entered the White Cloud market.

"Young lady," said a dark-skinned man in one of the stalls-his thick accent familiar, "would you like to sample some of my wares?" he held out a cup to me.

I accepted the proffered clay cup with a gracious nod. Inhaling the rich scent of the bitter dark liquid in the cup brought back memories of long ago. Coffee. Cripple. Power. I closed my eyes and drank, savouring the exotic taste.

"Thank you."

I handed the cup back. _Thank you for the reminder._

…

I sat on a carved stone bench in the courtyard, the moonlight illuminating my face, a slight breeze making the willow trees sway. The enhanced sun garden was magnificent-its beauty tenfold the original. Stone paths paved the ground Tilting my head towards the darkened night sky I contemplated the full moon, it was beautiful, serene, and cold-it did not hold life.

A slight movement on the pebble path made my senses come alive. The footsteps were the soft and cautious ones of Teacher Jion.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Teacher Jion inquired in the high-pitched voice that marked all many eunuchs.

"Indeed."

"Do you think it is more beautiful than the sun?" he asked carefully. There was something more to his tone.

I glanced at the moon, at its cold beauty.

"No."

"No?" the erudite raised a thin eyebrow but flat quality of his voice told me that he had expected the answer.

I shook my head. "No. The moon is beautiful in its own way but it does not give life. The sun is the bringer of life-therefore it is much more beautiful than the moon. Yet we cannot live without the moon either, it is the balance to the sun, it tempers the tides."

"You are not merely speaking of sun and moon."

It was a statement that needed no answer.

Jion tilted his head and studying me through narrowed eyes. I pulled my shoulders back and straightened staring back boldly. His mouth curved a fraction upwards.

"His majesty has indeed made a shrewd choice. You are wise beyond your years." He bowed to me. "Never forget to share your knowledge with others."

I dipped my head. His words had struck a chord within me, a chord that was deeper than he would ever know.

…

I feigned disinterest as Kygo took off tunic and hung it from a nearby tree. The scorching sun hung high in the sky, it was past midday, I wore men's garb trying to fight off the imminent heat-I envied their freedom. Picking up the staff and drawing myself into position I studied the staff. _This staff, made from dried bamboo, was straight and had subtle ridges-it was a true masterpiece of nature._ I made the customary bow to Kygo. _But, had nature intended it to be a weapon? Man is evil._

Kygo charged at me jarring me from my thoughts. I spread my hands outwards on my staff and brought it up in a desperate block. His attack landed between outspread hands. The force behind his strike was immense, I frowned in concentration, he was much stronger than I. I needed a way to outsmart him. Throwing my weight against his staff then dropping to the ground I rolled away. The sudden smell of dirt was a relief.

Kygo lurched forward from the loss of opposition before making a quick recovery. Keeping a safe distance we circled each other. Charging suddenly, I bought my staff above my head in pretence of striking, I saw Kygo prepare himself to meet the strike, and then at the last possible moment, I withdrew darting to the left. A ghost of a smile played on his lips. Twirling my staff, I charged at him again-our staffs meeting with a resounding hollow sound.

Our foreheads were close enough to touch, my arms trembled from the exertion and my breathing grew heavier. At last Kygo disengaged, feeling my exhaustion, he twirled his staff the speed blurring its shape, running at me he struck to my right, I blocked hastily but my block met air. My eyes widened-his staff was coming towards me from the _other_side. I dropped hastily to the ground then kicked out at his legs. As if expecting my nest move, he planted his staff down so that my kick landed on it instead. My teeth clenched as pain shot up my leg.

Anger blurred my vision-he was going to pay.

I sprinted towards him swinging my staff-putting all the strength I could muster behind my swing. Our staffs connected with a thud. Momentary surprise flickered across his features before regaining composure. He held-refusing to break. I disengaged with a scowl and swung at him in spite. It was deflected with ease. Retreating I swept in the surroundings. Stones. Sun. Trees… tree roots-but mostly flat ground. I breathed hard, my strength waning, a trickle of sweat running into my eyes. Watched the rise and fall of the muscled chest and the still of arms. I waited for the moment. He started to circle. The corners of my mouth twitched I forced a mask of calm, nothing must give me away or distract me. Stones. Sun. Trees… tree roots. Then, I saw it; the sun was in his eyes, it was the moment, this fight had to end, my muscles were trembling with exhaustion-no longer could I continue to fight.

I sucked in a sharp breath in hope of calming my racing heartbeat and ran. I swung my staff in a high, teasing arc hoping the emperor would mistake it as an attack. He did. And that is when my plan unfolded. Kygo's staff tapped mine before I pulled away and lunged at him. The attack struck him on his side. He must have let out a grunt of pain but I did not notice, my unplanned assault was unfurling much too smoothly. Turning around to strike a second time, the sight of the corners of Kygo's mouth pulling upwards as he readied his defence gave way to hesitation. Yet, hesitation would do no good. Clenching my teeth against the exhaustion that threatened to overtake me-I swung my staff. Muscles burned, sweat made the staff hard to grip.

"Are you not going to admit defeat?" Kygo asked cockily as he blocked with ease.

"A true warrior does not declare defeat until there is no other option." The retort was supposed to be sharp but came out breathless.

"A true warrior knows when his defeat is imminent."

Too late, I realised that he was gripping my staff in one hand. With a deft twist and a burst of brute force, Kygo both wrenched the staff from my grip and knocked me to the ground. My back hit the ground with a painful thud and knocked the breath out of me. A long thin shadow appeared as Kygo pointed the staff in his right hand to my throat as one would a _ji_. Gasping frantically for air, I held my hands in surrender.

He held out a hand to help me up, swallowing my pride I grasped his forearm and pulled myself from the ground.

"So you finally admit to defeat? Lady Eona"

Making an ungraceful snort, I grinned, "Indeed, a warrior must know when defeat is imminent."

…

Sitting on woven mats at opposite sides of a low bamboo table I pour the tea, careful not to spill any.

"What are your tactics?" my tone was carefully neutral.

"I am making arrangements with the neighbouring empires to strengthen alliances." He replied without missing a beat.

I pursed my lips thinking back to the warning '_There shall be a time when the "foreign devils" will try to conquer the Celestial Empire, do not let it happen._' I had visited a beseecher on my way back from the market but the only thing the holy man had told me was that things and messages from the gods are never what you think they are. Is this alliance to be our doom or our salvation? I took a slow sip of tea.

"How is this alliance to be sealed?" even as I asked the question the answer came to my mind.

Kygo looked uncomfortable; the crease was between his eyebrows once more. "They desire for a marriage to take place."

* * *

><p>I have split the ' fight' into many paragraphs so it wouldw be easier on the eyes. I seriously didn't realise how crowded it was.<p>

I Know I said to update soon but it turns out that I lie every time so feel free to ignore what i say.

I'm really hoping to get another chapter out before Christmas and reviews really motivate me so if you could spare the time to write one-please do.

As always, I ask for suggestions, comments, what you like and dislike about my story, anything that would help me become a better writer (especially if you find that i am repeating the same words over and over again).

P.S. If you find grammar or spelling faults please let me know.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emotions rage inside of me but I stamp them down firmly- refusing them the right to take part in my judgment. I bite my bottom lip.

"Are there any other conditions to this alliance?"

"There are monetary, military and territorial agreements, but the marriage is the only demand that…" he paused and took a fortifying breath. "I am hesitant to agree with."

"Isn't the marriage the agreement that would tie the alliance together?" I say and wince at my flat voice.

Kygo wouldn't meet my eyes, "Indeed."

I steel myself for my next words, "I don't understand where problem lies. If this alliance is our fastest path to recovery from the war and the action that would ensure this empire's stability and its peace, then it is our _duty_ to make sacrifices to obtain it."

I hope I was making the right choice.

Kygo kept his gaze at his teacup, shy- as if he was a little boy who had been caught eating a second piece of candy. "I had been thinking of asking you…"

There is a fluttering feeling in my stomach and tendrils of warmth spreading across my chest as a wave of tenderness washed over me. A slow smile unwittingly spread across my face.

"You know that you must marry a princess, it would not have come to pass any way," I told him gently, reaching over to grasp his hand.

Hurt joined his appearance of vulnerability and I felt obliged to add, "You know that I will always be there for you, whether we are… tied or not."

His mouth tugs upwards a little, "I don't deserve you."

"It is not what you deserve; it is what you get and what you make of it. Our ancestors had sweet grapes and sour ones. The sweet ones they ate plain and with the sour ones they made fruit wine."

"Very true," He was wearing a smile that touched his eye. It hurt to see it.

"We should invite the girl over, I wish to test her," I continued with an edge.

"I have already arranged for the princess to come and stay, in the meanwhile the palace must be finished by then so I have hired additional workers. We are to return to the palace in three days time," He sighed wearily and rubbed his forehead.

I stand, unable to sit still any longer.

…

There are endless amounts of preparations to be completed at court and I am afraid that we will be required to raise taxes to accomplish them. I have convinced Kygo to sell some of the decorations to be able to fund the construction rather than increase taxes. "The empire is already in a fragile state, increasing the taxes may result in revolts and losing the _hua-do _of the people." I had said.

There is trouble in the north, it is colder, there are many mountains and not as many people wish to live there. There has been reports of raids by the empire at the northern border, I am uneasy for I know not whether our southern alliance will be to our benefit. Perhaps we should make a northern union?

The subject of alliances grated at my nerves, I could not help but think of the foreign princess who will surely arrive by sunset. And I could not help but ask: "Would she be beautiful?" Burning envy mixed with rage rant and rave in the pit of my stomach. I can't sleep… perhaps _that _is how it feels to be jealous. But how can one be resentful towards a person that they have yet to meet?

I am not fit to be _Naiso _for I cannot make up my mind. I question is whether it is my council that will cause the destruction of this land, my sentiments that will prevent me from making the right choice, my actions that will lead to my down fall.

…

A small party of riders including Kygo, Lady Dela and I wait by the rocky shore. The wind has picked up-blowing the robes around my feet-and the sun is beginning to dip under the horizon when the colours of unfamiliar flags become visible. It wasn't a large ship but it spoke of luxury all around. The wood gleamed of rich mahogany, was gilded and had beautiful embroidery on its sails. Why did this ship need such finery?

It would seem as if time slowed when the princess showed her face. She is a slight woman of about fifteen with features not unlike those of our people, dark almond eyes, a heart shaped face, lips that naturally curved downward. She was not thin nor was she fat, had not a long neck or a high forehead and her black hair tied back with a leather thong was unflattering. Yet, there was something about the girl that made one want to study her; perhaps it was the way that she stood, broad shoulders pulled back and straight-backed, and observed us, sizing us up with cautious eyes. This girl was in no manner the definition of a proper lady.

Her attendants hurried down the ladder after her straightening her dress and fussing over her. With a quick, sharp movement of her hand she dismissed them and stepped forward to introduce herself.

"I am Lila Mi-Ah of Kilan, it is an honour to be invited," She said, her voice sensuous and having a slight trace of an accent.

As planned, I stepped forward, "His Imperial Highness Emperor Kygo." I announce, hoping that this is the right path.

There was a spark of humour in Kygo's eyes as he bent to brush his lips across the princess' hand. "My Lady, your demeanour reminds me much of my _Naiso_."

Lila smiled slyly, "I've heard of such a person in your empire, he is said to be young and captivating yet wise beyond his years. There is also some that say your _Naiso_ was the lock _and_ key to your war."

"Indeed he was," Kygo said with a mischievous grin, "And, if I recall, he is a very… _unique_ person."

My blood boiled.

I coughed for attention.

Kygo's mouth twitched, "Princess, may I present my _Naiso_?"

"Since you asked, you are not giving me much choice. Are you, your Majesty?" she said brazenly, her low voice held a mocking tone.

His Majesty's smile became cold and brittle, and he waved me up. I walk watching and guarded, knowing that her calculating dark gaze was on me and I listen to the crunch of the sand with every nearing step. Something was about to be changed, something will tip the balance. Stopping a meter away I lowered myself into a bow from the waist and waited for permission to rise.

The princess tilted her head, "Well, it would seem that your _Naiso _is a _woman_ in the robes of a man, Emperor," She was impertinent once again, I smile at her audacity.

...

I find her later in the courtyard gazing fondly at the willow tree in the corner. She is an odd character; seemingly strong and delicate at the same time. It torments me not to know her tale.

Where does she come from? What does it look like? What is the political state there? What about her family? Although she is the same being that we are, I could not help but feel that she is different. Although she is from a similar land to ours, she is foreign. My gaze is on her throughout everything she does, each time I watch her graceful movements something bitter rises to mouth, and my chest constricts. However tame she seems to be, there is a underlying controlled wildness to her that can be seen behind here eyes. I wonder if it comes from bottling up your thoughts and feeling over the years. Is the emotions behind her eyes the consequences of being a woman? There are too many questions and not enough answers. Or, perhaps my mind was not flexible enough to answer them.

''Lady Eona,'' says the princess, jarring me out of my thoughts. ''are you simply going to stare at me? Or, did you come to tell me to back off?

''Why would I have come for that reason, princess?'' I ask, my anger rising.

She turns to face me and I want to take step back at the fierce look in her eye, but, something tells me to stand my ground and rile her even more.

''Princess, you are obviously trying to make your dislike of me clear. Why do you hate a woman who you have just met with so much enthusiasm?'' I ask sarcastically.

''Lady Eona, if I am not mistaken, you bear some hostility towards me too,'' she says her voice lilting at the end. ''Perhaps I should be the one to ask you why it is that you dislike me,'' she pauses and pretends to think. ''Is it because I am to be the Emperor's first wife?'' I bristle at that. ''I would seem that I have struck a nerve.'' she mocks while laughing.

My jaw clenches, my anger surge. My words become no longer well thought out, ''It makes no difference to me, Kygo will never love you-he will always think about me!'

I turn to leave.

''All riled are you now?'' she says with uncontrolled anger. ''What do you know about the royal world _Naiso_? You have no idea how fortunate you are to have been born into a normal family. I a royal family, women are just bargaining chips to be sold to the highest bidder. He will soon forget about you-it is how men are-and slowly you will not be so important in this hierarchy!''

The bitterness in her voice was startling. What had made her so bitter?

I smile.

From the tone of her voice, it would seem that she has a secret-forbidden lover. Knowing that I would be able to use this information against her I say, ''Princess Lila, what are you hiding? Is it _so_ important that it would_ only_ slip while you are angry? Tell me, why are you here?''

She turns down the stone path, ''It is none of your concern.''

I fake concern and sincerity, '' You misunderstand-my concern is not for you. You are someone I have just met, my concern is for this Empire. Goodbye, princess.'' I bow to her back and turn to leave.

I hear the crunch of pebbles on the tiled courtyard ground and I feel triumphant, she was attacking me. I pull out the knife from one of the arm sheaths hidden in the wide sleeves of my men's tunic and angle the serrated edge safely away from my body in preparation for the impact. The blow made me stumble and forced all the air out of me and left me gasping-for someone that appears slim, she was heavier than I had expected.

Straightening, I notice the guards surrounding her so I wave them off-things were about to get interesting. I widened my stance. She was fierce, a warrior.

''What a surprise, the lamb is actually a snake in disguise.'' I taunt, feeling the power of my rank. Being at par with the Emperor feels great. I push her off and swing my left fist at her face. A satisfying and smug feeling course through me as she grabs my wrist and presses hard into the dip of my palm. I let her savour the satisfaction of catching me before I place the unsharpened edge of the knife to her wrist.

''Ah, so this is what it was for, are you such a coward as to resort to dirty tricks to place the dull edge of the blade to my hand?'' she asked with and eerie calm.

I smile, ''It is not the dull edge, Princess, it is the _unsharpened _edge.''

Her forehead contorts in anger, ''Pay more attention, Lady Eona, to yourself.''

Unease tears through me, what does she mean? Then, I realise that in her free hand there is a dagger. Panic runs through me and turns my blood into ice, although I am prepared for this outcome I had intended to end it now. My jaw clenches as I dodge her first thrust and pull out my second, longer knife. The blade shines a blinding silver as I parry the princess' next blow to my gut with my left and my right shoots out to lay the unsharpened edge of the shorter blade to her pale neck.

''My Lady!'' a guard exclaims behind me, ''Stop! Stop! You'll kill her. She his Majesty's wife-to-be!''

I let out a strangled cry. ''I know that!''-I look back at his weathered face-''Do not interfere!''

Turning back to the Princess I say, ''Tell me, what is it that makes you deserve to live.''

I hear someone call my name in the background but I do not respond. Her eyes stare into my soul seeking the answer. I stare back defiantly, I am the one asking the questions and she will answer even if I must stand here in this threatening pose forever.

The silence is unnerving, every sound rings clear. Then she says, ''I do not know, but, it doesn't matter. We live because the gods allow us to and we die so that others may live.''

The air was thick as I moved the knife away from the Princess' neck. She sucks in a sharp breath and tilts her head down at her hand in surprise. Backing away slowly, I call out to the nearest eunuch, ''Fetch the attendants and have her presentable for the evening meal.''

''Lady,'' she calls after me, ''Was it the right answer?''

Still walking I sheath the long knives, ''I do not know. All I had asked for was _an_ answer.''

I still have to mull over what she had said, but, I have the distinct feeling that she and Kygo would make a fearsome pair.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I worked on this for such a long time although every chapter I say that I want to finish the next fast so I won't say anything this time.<p>

It really bugs me that FanFiction won't allow me to indent grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

About the "..." it is for between scenes because FanFiction also won't let me have double line breaks.

Anyways for those of you that read this last part-thank you! I feel that my writing really changed from the time I wrote the first chapter and would really appreciate comments and suggestions.

P.S. If I am slow with the next chapter send me a PM telling me to get my lazy butt moving. :)


End file.
